super epic pokemon mystery dungeo fanfic!
by Jimmy Bimmy
Summary: IN this story jimmy bimmy is turned into a Pokemon! find out what's next
1. Chapter 1 The Prolouge

supr epic pokemon mytery dugnin fanfic

prolouge

AN: Hey im a supr gud fanfic writer xoxo! (Decramer!: f u don lik pokemon u shudnt red xoxo)

Pogachu the pikachu was smokig some crack and having fun when all of a sudan, all of a sudan came a squirtle out of the sky. the swirtles name was jimmy biimmy.

Pogachu: who are you?

Jimmy Bimmmy:im jimmy bimmy who are youu?

Pogachu: mh name pogachu?

jimmy bimmy: I am hummen. im not a pokemon

Pogachu:(in a stoner voice) wats a hummen?

jimt bimmy: Nevermind.

Pogachu: are there good loking pokemon in yer world?

jimmy bimmy: h2 yeag.

Pogachu: want to find some today/

Jimmy bimmy hell yes!

AC:Ill poats agan tomoro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 meeting the ladies!

AC:(Ive tried to improb some of my speling but sory if it not perfect thats wy I made this chaper 4 days late."

Pogachu and jimmy Bimmy whent to treasure town so pich up sone exy pokemonz, and they met sompon on the wyay, two ugos and two hotties. the hottes were Gardevoir and Loppunny and the two gos weer Mr mime and Jynx.

Jimmy Bimmy: hey i no that girl!, she been missing for the past few weeks in human world!

Shareon(Lopunny): Oh hai Jimmy!

Makayla(Gardevoir0: who is thuis?

Jimmy Bimmy: my names jimmy Bimmy.

Pogachu: and mynamws Pogachu!

Jimmy Bimmy: Pogachu, this is Makayla and Sharon.

Shareon : I'm a humman and I met agrdevoir went I came as here to the pokemon world.

Gardevoir: IM a not a pokemon ive always been lived here in this world.

Pogachu: Hey girl I know the best way to gt weeed want to smoke some, to pass time.

Everyone: hellllllll yeah!

Later that night...

Sharon and bimmy jimmy are sitting next to echother.

Jimmy Bimmy pokemon world is grate!

Mkayla: but I miss the humman world

Jimmy bimmy : me too!

Shareon: Pogachu know good conections.

Jimmy BImmy: Might get us out of here

Jimmy bimmy and sharon: we ned him to find good looking ladies.

shraon: lets ask makay;a if she can help us.

So then they decided it is a plan, jimmy bimmt and sharon are going to help pogachu find him a girlfrend.

In the morning...

Sharon: Let's goto a mysery dungoen!

Jimmy Bimmy: Whats a mystery dungeon?

Pogachu: a mystery dungeon is a dungeon like place that changes evertime you go into it, sometimes you can find treasure in mysery dingeons.

Jimmy bimmy: cole!

makayla: theres a dungeon about a mile away called the Misery Forest, but we should buy some stuff fom the kecleon merchant first.

Sharon: do we have any money?

Pogachu: I have about p1000000

makayla: where did you get that!?

Pogachu: Its a secret to evrybody. "wink" "wink" (;

Makayla: uhhhhhhh... O_O

Jimmy Bimmy: O_O

Sarom: Why are you guys talking like that?

Pogachu: lets just go buy some stuff from from the kecloen store.

The for wwnt over to the kecloen stored.

Kedcleon: what would you like to buy?

Pgachu: give us the 10 oran berrys and 5 revive seeds.

bimmy jimmy: great can now go to the misery firest

So Jimmy bimmy and feriends walked to the misery forest, and after 3 hours the finalll y made it to the misery forest. The forest seemmde to br wuiet.

Jimmy Bimmy: are we resady to go in yets?

Gardevoir: yeas

Pogachu took out a cigarete.

Pogachu: KO

Ater about 10 minutes of exporimg

Jimmy Bimmt: Ined to take a peee.

Sharoen: Ok but hury upp.

Jimmy jimmy waked deeper into the frost untell he thot he wes far away enouph

Bimmy jimmt: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ...!? whats taht noiss?

Sudenly Bimmy heare a rustling.

Jigglepufu: Pound!

Jimmy Bimy: 'Squeels' oooooooooooooooooow!1!1!

Jigglypuff: hahahahaha! i hit yout!

Jimmy Bimmy: TACKLES!

Jigglypuff: ouch!

Sudenly Bimmy JImmy felt wered.

Jimmy Bimmy: OMG ur so secksy pls ksss me!11!1!1!1! 3

Purin: (Saxaphone noises)!

Interpreder: fassad says "Nwehehehehe I have te abililility cute charnm!"

?:Hit em wit uh Dundah Bolt!

It was a raichu!

Pudding: "Scream" oh god! ahhhh! oh my god, theres blood everywhere! oh god! oh man! oh god! oh man! oh god! oh man! oh god! oh man! Jesus $ &%ing Christ! 'Dies'

Jimmy Bimmy: Thank you, but who are you?

Lt. Surge: my names Lt. Sarge.

Jimmy Bimmy: Welp i ned to go bacxk to my grope bye!

Lt. Surge: Buh-Bye ('wispers'you sexy little creature).

Jimmy Bimmy: What was that?

Lt. Surge: NOTHING!

After jimmy bimmy walked back to camp.

Sharon: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET BACK HERE FASTER!

Bimmy shmimmy: I got attackd by a (supr secksy) Jigglypuffff.

Pogachu (smoking a cigar): Are we just going to ignore the fact that someone was screaming in pain a minute ago...

Makayla: good thing your okay.

Sharon: anyway let's keeep going.

Pogachu: No ones gonna bring it up? whatever. (puts out cigars.

After about 2 hours the group was almost to the end in of the forest when...

?: Ye scallywags better walk the plank!

?: LET'S $ #% UP THESE KIDSES FACES!

?: BOKAY!

?:this is stupid...

Jimmy Bimmy: Who are you?

Grimer:Ye landlobers don't know the name of the famous pirate Grimer!

Machamp:MY NAMES MACHAMP! BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER CUZ IM GONNA $ #% UP YOUR FACES SO MUCH YOU WON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING.

Growlithe: BEXCUSE ME!? Do you expect me to tell you my names growlithe!

Cubone: i'm cubone... not like you care...

Sharon: Ill take grimer! Bimmy Jimmy, you take growlithe! makayla, you take cubone! Pogachu, you take machamp!

Jimmy Bimmy: Water Gun!

Growlithe: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! what was that for!?

Jimmy Bimmy: Do you think I'd just let you hit me?

Growlithe: BITCHIDONTKNOWYOURLIFE! 'dies'

Makayla: Psychic!

Cubone: ow... that hurt... but its nothing comapared to what ive felt... "bone rush"...

Makayla: Ow... ow... ow... ow... ooooooooh...Psychic!

Cubone: OW that actually hurt... atleast I get can be happy now... wait a second... I didn't die... well $ #%...  
I geuss ill just lay here...

Pogachu: Tinder Bolt!

Machamp: YOU MISSED! MEGAPUNCH!

Pogachu: 'squeal'

Machamp: HA!

Pogachu: Electro ball!

Machamp: 'SCREACH' dies

Sharon: Hi jump kick!

Grimer: harden!

Sharon: (break leg) SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Grimer: yarharhar! ye broke ye foot!

SHaron: SCREW YEW! MEGA KICK

Grimer: Yarharhar me body can't be hurt by ye attacks.

Jimmy Bimmy: I'll help You! Water Gun

Grimer: DAVY JONES LOCKER! ME BODY IS BEING WASHED AWAY! 'dies'

Bimmy Jimmy: that was pointless...

so they all went back to treasure.

AN:(F i mad ny mitakes it becaws it 4:00 n the mornin) 


	3. Chapter 3

CHapter 3 Dream swpence

AN:(Yeterday Inotced that m grammer wanst very god, so im gonna imrove it!_

The group made it back to treasure town and slept for 3 days then they didn't do inything for a bout 5 daays, 12 hours, 27 minutes, and about 3.14159265359 secs.

Pogachu: When are we goaing to find pogachu a grilfriend?

Sharon: Soon.

Jimmy Bimmy:OK

Jimy bimy, Shareon, and Mr. Mime went to find Pogachu a gir;friend first they went to the beach to see if they could meet anyone there, but thaey couldn't find went to they wigglytuff guild and they found out that wigglytuff was a male.

Jimmy Bimmy: I'm hungry

Sharon: let's go somewhere to eart.

Sharon and Jimmy Bimmy the rapper went to the burger resturaunt.

Chancey: hey kid help me cook this food!

Jammy bammy: OK!

(Chancey and Jimmy Bimmy sing this song watch?v=pxkrNaBEZ44)

Chancey: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! You da man! You da man! You da man! Terrifica!

Jimmy Bimmy: That was a party, and I feel fine!

Sharon: Ok now let's get back to the group.

Jimmy Bimmy:OK

Jimmy Bimmy and sharon want back to the group.

Pogachu: HI

Jooby booby:Hi

Pogachu(Smokig Cigarrette):where did you guys go?

Jimmy Bimmy: Hell

Pogachu: ok, let's go to sleep.

SO the group fell back a sleep for 5 weeks and while they where sleeping Makayla had a dream.

Makayla:Where am I

Pogachu: hell

Malayla: whre's the others

pogachu: Hell

Makayla: how did I get hree?

Pogachu: Hell

Makayla: Pogachu are you alright?

Pogachu: Hell (no)

Makayla: csn you say anything else?

Pogachu:Hell (no)

Makayla: Is there anyway I can help you?

Pogachu: why would I nede help?

Makyala: you were saying hell ober and oer.

Pogachu: Have you been smoking my weed?

Makayla: yes, but that's not the point how can we get out of here?

POgachu: Fallow me!

Makayla: Oh ok

After they walk for about 4 weeks

Pogachu: I LUV U I THNK UR SECKSY!

Makayla: what?

then pogachu died

Makayla: NOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I LUVE U'wakes up'

Makayla: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

Pogachu: WAKE UP WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!

Makyla: HWAT?!

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4: My sexy boss is my roommate!?

AN:(Sorry I havn't posed in a while Ill try t o write mor offent! xoxo)

Gardevour: Whos attcking us?  
Pogachu(smokig a ciggy): Its Nicholas Cage!

Jummy jummy jr.:Why are yoou here.

Nicholas Cage: Ish all sieze yur weeede!

Pogachu(puts ciger in his mouth): You musnt sieze ou weed!

Mkalla: I GOT HOIKM!

Makayla used pyhic killed Nicholas Cage with makaylas psychix because Nicklas CSGE tried to sieze there wead~

JimmyBimmy:God JOBS!

Mayala: THNX pogachu!

POGAHCU: yur welcon!

jim-e bim-e: he has some stufF!

Jimmy Bimmy found some stufin nicholas cages pocket

Sharon: Waht does he have?

Jimmy Bimmy: I hace found thhis weired blue stone in his back pocket and some reviser seeds!

POgachu: Cole!

Cole:what?

Pogachu: Can I have $10.00 for some weed?

Cole: KOK!

Pogachu:Thanx!

Jimmy Bimmy: he aslo has P9001

Pogachu: lets go to my house.

Jimmy Bimmy: YAy! let's go to pogachus house!

So they all ranned to pogachu house and they jImmy bImmy pogachu makayla and sharon stared their forthe night.

Jimmy Bimmy: You have a really big hose!

Makayla: I really like you're hose pogahhu!

POgachu: THanx you!

suddenly there was a nock on the door..,

Pogachu: Halloooooooooooooooooo

Clefurry: Hello im clefurry the porygon, im a i join your team!

everyone: H2 yeag!

Jimmy Bimmy: Hi Im jimmy bimmy, that lopunny is sharon, that pikachu is pogachu, that makayla is gardevoir...

Clefurry: who's that super cute chespin ober ther.

Bummer Drummer:Oh thats Cole, hes a chespin.

Clefurry: He iss coot.

CLefurry walked over ot cole.

Clefiery: Hello i thunk you cute!

Cole: I thank yu is cuts!

Clefurry: Yaya lets be loberss

COle: H2 YEAG!

AN(i wool ty to write loger chappers next time! plse gib me good revows!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Shrine of Sagemaster15

AN: (I havntp potsed in wile becus hiscool has ben hrd!)

The gruop is at POgachis tim e that met Clefurry teh porygon are Coles LOVERS.

Jimmy Bimmy: WHat are awe gonna do ?

Porygon: I mow a mystety Dunnngo called the Shrine of Sagemaster15 AN: (IFE U DON MO HIM DEN YU SHUD DYe!)

MAkayla: Ko then that s where we shill gou.

Sharon: right

CoLe: My and progyon ar will be having the hangs ot.

Pogachu:(Smokig some crack) Cools.

so thae grouo leave fo rthe shrine of SAGEmasterbt16...

Jimmy Bimmy: we are got to the Shrone of Sagmister 15

POgachu:(Smokung a cigarete) we shuld go in when red D

Sharon: I think we re ok.

Makayla: We hacve plenty of revise seeds!

Pogachu:(puts cigarette in his mouth (because hes cool!)) Ko

So the grope wacked in to the shiin of Sagemaster15...

?:what are you goys duing in her!?

POgachu:Im pogachu this is Jimmy Bimmy, this is Makayla, this is sharon

?:Im Sharla the Smoochum

Jimmy Bimmy:Hell ahrala the smoochum, we're exploing the Shrine Of Sagemaster15

Sharola:Ok Ill leave you alone.

So the grope whent and explored the Shrin of Sagemaster15 some mo.

?:HALTH!

Pogachu: Why has you said Halt?

Gurduur:I am Gurdurr the grate.

All: WWE can take him.

The gruop foght valently but in teh n d theu failled

Sharon: OH no we should hacv gotten SOME REVIVE SEEDS!

Seddently lazers beans fired at gurduur.

?:You wanna have a bad time?

Jimmy Bimmy: Its sam the skeleton!

Sam: on days like these, kids like you should be burning in hell

Gurduur OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH no.(dyes)

Pogachu(Smoking a cocaine): Thank you Sam

Jimmy Bimmy: We're gonna go explore the Shrine Of Sagemaster15 some more ok Sam?

Sam: nah i'm Rootin' for ya kid

Sharon: bye!

So the froup wxplored Shrine Of Sagemaster15 15 Some more...

Sharon: Lwt's split up so that we can explore some more.

Jimmy Bimmy: I'll go with Pogachu and Sharon will go With Makayla.

MAkayla: arlight.

So the gorup split up and and explore the Shrine of Sages. THe walls were filed with moss mildew and ddirt and smelled like mold for some reason, eventually Jimmmy Bimmy and Pogachu found a treasure chest and they found to stons a brown looking one and a greenish looking one.

Pogachu: THis luuks like the stome that we found in earlier, except insted of blue they're brown and ones green.

Jimmy BImmy: Coll!

PogACHU: HES OT HERE.

?:Im gonnna kill you kites!

POgachu: Oh noo its Gurrdurs brother!, Miltank!

Miltank: I am Miltank! Sister of gurdurr!, and I will avenge m borther!

JImmy BImmy: OH no!

Pogachu: THUNDER!

Miltank: DODGE!

Jimmy Bimmy: OH NO! SHE DODGE!

MilTanK: ATTRACT!

PoGACHU: Oh NO! Im on lobe with a Suprer sexy miltank! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Jimmy BImmy: Surf!

Miltank: SHGJKEHJGHJGHJEWHJHGFJSHGJHJJGSHJKGhJKhdjkhfgjkshjkgfhgjfhghsjkhkjGJKHJKhzjkguadhjkfhjshjksh(DIES)

Pogachu: Thank you Jimmy Bimmy!

JimmyBimmy: Your welcum. but my chest hurts. (falls asleep)

POgachu: are youy KO?

2 hores later

Pogachu: DUDE yo evolutioned!

Jimmy Bimmy: whoah now im a Blastoise!

Pogahcu: Cool lets go to meet the growp.

Jimmy BImmy and Pogachu walked back to the entrance of the Shrine of Sagemaster15

Makayla: Whow you look diferent Jimmy Bimmy!

Sharon: hes a Blastouse!

Pogachu: (Snorting some morphine and Injecting some weed) We also found a stone that looked like the one we found before except this oe is brown.

Gardevoir:We found a stone but it was green. For some raisin I feel weird whenever I'm near i t so I don't think i want to touch ut.

Lopunny: I fele the same about the brown stone.

Jimmy Bmmy: Let's go baxk to pogachu hose, maybe we could Do some Xehanort if he has any.

Pogachu: I do have some, can do it when we get to my hose?

All: H2 Yeah!

AN: (I I notic mi grammy is beter in dis chapry!)


	6. Chapter 666

Chipty 6

Happy:And then this happended!

Pogachu:Im supper sexy arent i makrayra?

Maykalay: all yee.

Sharon: I relly liked that xehanort you havr us?

Jlammy Blammy:I can sea so many franbows!I canot even cout em!

Cole: Let's just keep exploring this mystery dungeon.

Porygon: yea lets jus kep exploding th e Super Scary Dungeo

Saharra: yea lets kepp exploing

So the group explored the Super Scray Dungeon...

Mr. Mime:We shour have been walking a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time.

Pogachu: If wev ben waling around den why hasnt we found any enimy?

?: Its becraws Im here!

Porygon:Who art thou?

Gabriel:Im Gabriel th Meowstic! I wass a hummen.

Sharon/Jimmy Bimmy: We two!

Cole:What did you do to the enemies?

Gabriel: I sent them to hell.

Makayla:What do you mean?

Gabriel: I gav thum plain tickets to hell, theyre problaly on the plane right now!

AN:(GET IT!?)

So the group kept on exploring and they fund a treasure cchets...

Gabriel:COOL A TREADURE CHUST!

Cole: I'm gonna open the chest.

PORYGON: NO DON.

Suddenley out from the casket...

Greninja:boo.

Cole AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...(Dies)

Porygon:NOOOOO CORU MY LUV!

Greninja: Water shuriken!

Porgon: (DIES)

POgachu:Ill krill yu!

Suddenly Pogachu pulled out a nife an stabbed greninka!

Pogachu:THUNDER!

Greninja:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHajkghajghjahjkfakjhfja(Dies)

Gabriel: gRenija was killt by pogachu, Basterd deserv it.

Jimmy Bimmy: Col was a heroine, he was super cole.

Sharon: Yeah, pooygon was also she was so cole.

makayal: PRogan was mine favorite member of the tea =, she did so many things!

Jynx: cole was my favorie mebmer. he alo did so many things.

Gabriel: I vurid them n a hole togemer. lets go to treasure town.

So the group lefft the super scary dungeon and went back to theesure tosn to get burgers...

AN:( ILl sea u in the nex chipty, sorry did chipty waws so apressing)


	7. Chapter 7

Chaptre 7 The three Gabriels

AN:(i wus so ecited ABOUT writing that i rote chaptre 7 early)

Gabriel: Those burgers whee delishush.

Sharon: I knew.

Jimmy Bimmy: We shold

Maylala:Yee!

The walked back to Pogachus house.

?: hay can I joyn you gouys?

Jimmy Bimmy: who are ypu?

Guubriel(riolu): My nama is Guubriel

Gabriel: Cool my nama is Gabriel

Guubriel:COOL!

?: Whater you goys salking about?

Makayla: That 1 is named Gabriel the other is Guubriel

Gabrian(Cubone):My name is gabrian!

Gabriel: Lets all get marryd

Gabrian: But wii casn all mary eachother?

Guubriel: Im a Mormon1

All Gabriels: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Pogachu: I no aa mystery dungeon called the swamp of doom!

Guubriel: Grate let us go their

Jynx: sound fun!

So the gruop wen t off to the swamp of doom it took them aprocsimently 1 day 1 hours 6 minutes and 26 secs.

Sharon: so w finaly got here

Gabriel: I hope we find some good stuff.

Guubriel: Me to

The group explor ed the dungeon for abou 3 hours but they dudn't find much.

Maykala: Is semes like somone ben hree recently.

Gabrian: Yi we should be carful.

?: What are you doing in my swamp?!

Pogachu: Whoare you!

Shrek: Im Shrek!

An:(Yur wlcome Jaycobe!)

Shrek: IM gonna kill ya, sick em donkey!

Suddenly a Rapidash came out of nowhere and stomped on Gabriel.

Guubriel/Gabrian: We shalt kil yu!

Guubriel: Force palm!

Gabrian:Bonerrang!

Rapidash:AHFHSJHGJSHFJSHJFhsjhfkehjfs(Faints)

Shrek: Donkey!

Sharon: Why did you attack us?

Shrek: Some people has ben attackin me swamp!

Pogachu: Who?

Shrek: 4 pokemen Jigglypuff,Miltank,Growlithe, and Nicholas Cage

Makala : Them agan!?

Nicholas Cage: Look!? its those peopel who atacked us! Sick em growlithe!

Growlithe:BOKAY!

Gabrian: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOH no.

AN:(please leve good revows and fallow meee! also our welcum Jaycobe for putting shrek in)


	8. Chapter 8

Chopper 8 Shrek's ultimat battre.

(One Punch Man theme begins)

Gabrian: Boneclrub!

Growlithe: AHHH!( breaks neck)

Nicholal cage: Hyper beam!

Makayla: Light screem!

Nickel Kage: he used light screen and light screenm deflect specel moovs oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh no.

Guubriel:Force palm!

Nicho Cag: owch. now plyzd.

Miltank: Bodyslam!

Gabriel:AAAAAAAAAH!

Shrek: don't worry New Donkay! ile portect ya! ONE PUNCH!

Miltank: (Explods in a gorry mes.)

Gabriel: Thanx you!

Shrek: your welcum New Donkay!

Jugglyjoof:Roleout!

Sharon:DOGDE! MEGA KICKU!

Puddin':hjhjjdshjsjheehjgbfdhjkhfjhhdjhfjdhgjshrhgr(explodes)

St. Nicholas: Dammtit! I m the only one left!

Shrek: Gimme a hand Donkey!

Gabriel: HELPING HAND!

Shrek; GIGA IMPACT!

Nicholas Kame: i rasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain.

(THEME END)

Guubriel/Gabrian: Thnx fo svin him!

Shrek: your wlcome!

Pogachu: Thats was fun.

Makayla:Im just glad that its over

Shrek: its not Ogre... its never Ogre...

Cole: I shreks streasure back fram nicholas cages body.

Skhrek: thank you.

?: Haysoos! wats goin on heir!.

Cole: We got a sattacked.

(Snivy): My name is Koru.

Cole; my nam s Cole!

Koru: lets get marry dedede!

Cole: as soon a we get out of tjis wamp!

Koru: YI!

So the group went back to pogachus house.

Pogachu: WOOW! Shrek got us alot of stuff!

Jimmy Bimmy: I know, What di we git?

Sharon: Lets see heree... we got 30 revive sedes, 7 attract hms...

Gabrian: one fo each oh us!

Guubriel: YAYAYAYAYYAYYAYAYAYAAYya.

Koru: 50,000 P dolorians.

Gabriel: Jimmy Bimmy, whats this blueish tones?

Jimmy Bimmy: Give that tome.

Suddenly jimmy bimmy l begean to look different, he become mega blastous!

Jimmy Bimmy: WHAT AM I!?

Makayla: you Have mega evolved! but that means that the other stons we dfound my be mega stones to!

Sharon touched the brown one...

Sharon: Whoahaha I mega eVolved!

Makarala touched the grreen one, and didn't megaa evolve

JUST KIDDING HAHAHAHAHAHA he did.

Gabriel: Cool!

Kooru: reely cole!

Cole:yes really!

Guubriel: mayabe we can find a lucario one fo when i evolve!

So the groop decided to serch for meg stones! do they fide any? find out on the next exciting episode of... Dragon Ball Z!

An: (I hav ran out of IDs please give me ogd reviews and fallow me! see yo tomarro!) 


	9. Chapter 9

Yo AN(Sorry if muh motha fuckin spelling iz bad right now, but pimp-tight sentence wording should be pimp-tight ah'm tired)

Last tyme da group found stones dat made da group become mege evolved, will dey find mo'?!

Gabriel:this day iz Guubriel, Gabriel, an' Gabrian's wedding.

Pogachu: ah know

Sharon: is you "weddy"

AN(ah be pimp-tight at puns, VERY pimp-tight)

Jimmy Bimmy: yeea you Author, yeea is you.

Koru:Me an' Cole had wedding off screen.

da group go ta da wedding, da wedding alot o' sheeit dere, dere wuz singers dat wuz JIgglypuffs sing Chinsetsu Dinamic in Swahili

AN(If you do not know da song here it iz being sung in cracker ass english by John Romero (da Actor who played Luke Skywalker an' voice actor o' bof Peter griffin from Family nigga an' Parrapa from Parrapa da Rapper)

watch?v=3Iwo5xOBkE4

dey had Balut, Peking duck, ramen, seaweed, an' Sushi cuz Gabrian iz asian. Other things dey had wuz like some go-kart racing thin` an' then dey also had some nigga strippers an' some other mad stupid sheeit dat ah can't think o' right now BecauseIDontCareAndIamTired!

Gabrian: awww muh motha fuckin GWAWD ah'M SO HAPPY!

Guubriel:ah also so happy

Gabriel:ah think it's tyme ta git married

Guubriel:ah also think it's tyme ta git married

So da Gabriels' wedding wuz super pimp-tight an' dey all had uh pimp-tight tyme

Makayla: WOW dis here be uh pimp-tight wedding

Pogachu:ah know right Wedding wuz fine ass pimp-tight... but how we's make it?

Sharon: it wuz easy fo' us ta make it.

Jimmy Bimmy: Lets go inject some Xehanort

Gabriels:H2 Yeah!

some da group go ta pogachus mansion ta git some Xehanort ta inject an' git high an' da Gabriels' Honymoon will be fun, ah will never show you what happened during da honymoon.

AN:(ah will write ta try nother chapter this day cuz ah wuz tire riting dis here chappie cuz da next chapter will gots bettah spelling (cuz Im not tire nahh mo'.) what the fuck sup now? 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Jimmy Bimmy loses it.

AN:(In this i have better slelling AND will write better.)

So the group wanted to fine more mega stoners so they that can mega evolve and get strong so they go to the Stone Cavern.

Makayla:So we are going to Stoner Cacvern?

Pogachu: Yus

Jimmy Bimmy: are we going split now?

Sharon: I shalt go with Jimmy Bimmy, Pogachu and Gardevoir with go to in that direction! the gabriels will stay at hom at they're honeymoon, and teh coles will go in the direction that im dcurrently pointing in that you ccan all clearly see with your eye because you are not blind and can see fine. Mr. Mime and Jynx will just go back to limbo like they tend to do randomly and become forgotten until they come back.

Jimmy Bimmy and Sharon walked down the path and they found all sorts of neat treasure and sh*t like a key to a robot that doesnt exist and a Sailor moon pen thingy.

?:HEY! give us tat pin tingy

?: OH yess giVe it to us.

Sharon: OH HO ITS THE SUPER GRAVELER BROS.

Graveler 1: Rock throw

Sharon: You missed me! Super ultra mega high jump kick XXX extreme vollyball edition!

GRAVELER 2:oh no you killed my borther ahhhhhhhhh... rock throw

the rock bonked Jimmy Bimmy on that head of his and he fell over

Sharon: OH Sh*t are you oll korrect Jimmy Bimmy?!

Jimmy Bimmy:MY NAME IS NOT JIMMY BIMMY ITS COOL CAT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Turntsnackel:what THE HELL is wrong with him?

Jimmy Bimmy: WOAH DONT SWEAR OR ILL TELL DADDY DERRICK ON YOU! GOOOOOOOOOOO

Graveler 2:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Jimmy Bimmy:HAHA LOOK IM surfIN' ON THE WEB DA DA DA DA DADADADA!

Graveler 2:ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE SJHJSHGJHSJKGHKSHGKJSHJKGHSKGKSEHIHRKJHKSJHGLISZKGHSJKHSHIKSHLIGKHSGKJHGKHESDHGKJDHFK Dies (Dies)

Jimmy Bimmy: HAHAHAHAHA EXQUISITE!

suddenly a rock drops from the ceiling and hits Jimmy Bimmy on the head

Sharon: ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?

Jimmy Bimmy: yee, why are you so upset.?

Sharon: No reason.

Jimmy Bimmy: Let us go back to the begining.

sO they went back to the beginging of the dug=ngeo so that they could meet bac up with the wrest of the gropers also on the way back they found a stoner that look kinda like riolu colored stan. AND a photo of Braixen's crotch shots, whos crotch shots are these tho?! They may mmever find out.

POgachu: We found a stone that had colors kind like a Kangaskhan.

Jimmy Bimmy: I wonder who can use it?

Makarl: We also found like 20 of these wicked attract Tms. that we can use on ourselfies.

Cole:We didn;t find any stoners but we found like 9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Pokedollar.

Koru:I find half of money.

Pogachu: Leys go to homay and look ayt our stuff Nd see what all we have. I wonder if thet gabes are done honymooning at my house?

Sharon: Okay then we go to thte Ramen place and eat some Hambers.

All:H2 YEAH!

An:(I hope you lick this chappie because it is longer than usualy because it no as long as chopper #2 but it still petty longer! Please leef good reviews and falloo me fo mo!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Base its attacked!

Last time the grou[p went to the house to check their stuff and then thay tuuk the Gabriels to eat Burgers at the Chancey Bergur place but after thay went back home they found a surprise that they did not expect to be their for them because it was nit suppsposed to be they're!

Gabrian: Who's there!?

Makayla; come out or i will use my psychic powers to kill you all in a single hit because I have a Mega stone with me!

?:Thou doth not havith a mega stone because we taketh it!

?: also we're dark types and immune to sidekick type movies.

Gabriel: show yourselves or Makala who is a gardevoir will use a fairy move on yo aces1

?: Fine we will sho these fools show our selfies!

The two jumped out of nowhere and they showed there selfies

ThynOble(Weavile):I am ThyNoble!

Blacky(Umbreon):and I am Blacky

AN:(IT not Ravist! it is Japanese name of Umbreon)

THynOble:OH SH*TE! They doth has a fighting type riolu that goes by the name Guubriel!

Guubriel: How did you know my namio!

Blacky:we been watchin' yo fools fo the last Foh weeks!

Sharon:Give us black our stuff!

Blakcy:No

then the two ran off

Sharla:HEY! Kum back here!

ThynOble:NAY!

Pogachu & Makayla: Come over HERE!

Pogachu:Use yor PSI to throw me at them

Makayal:OLL KORRECT!

Makayla used her Psychic powera to throw pogachu at the two thiefs

Pogachu: Electro Ball!

Blacky &and ThynOble: WHAT!

Blacky got knocked out but ThynOble got away, lcukily he draped all of the stuff he stole!

Sharon:You two are really strong! It would be fanny if you two got marriled

Pogachu: Well we are ingaged!

Sharon: WHAT! CENTS WENDY!

Makayla:You didn't know? It was Bropaply Quin you were Hai on Xehanort

Gabrian: I'm just glad that we got our stuff back. But this one wanst oars!

Guubriel:what one of them probobly doesn't dropped it when they got hit!

Sharon:Well if Makayla can married Jimmy Bimmy then Pogachu can marry Makayla!

"What?"said Jimmy Bimmy with a confused face?

Then out of nowhere Sharon Kussed Jimmy BImmy on the mouth and it was wet and super sexy and all that jazzy jizzy juzzy Jozzy Jezzy stuff.

AN:(I hopoe youliked this chapter I uploaded 3 Chaptys today! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Last time the group got attack at the house and got robbed by the two people one of them got put in jail but one got away and the other got away. This time the group has decided to hang out at the base (Pogachu hose) and some stuff becoz tis filler. The group is Injecting some Xehanort.

Pogachu:So what ae we gonna do today.

Jimmy Bimmy: Let us just sit here and hang and sh*t.

Gabrian:Me and Guubriel gonna buy some stuff at shop.

Cole:*Guubriel and I.

Gabriel: Why do you always do that to us, even when you and me whre humans you did that.

Sharon:you two whee humenns too.

Gabriel: Yee, me and Cole used to be humans.

Cole: *Cole and I.

Jimmy Bimmy: I jut realized he only does that to the Gabriels

Koru:I also do it.

the grou[ then fell alsleep for a Century and ehen when they woke tup...

Jimmy Bimmy:Where are I? why am I in a cav that is wet and sh*t?I guess I sholder look around and finad where Siam.

so Jimmy Bimmy btabely went on in the Cave and he saw some sh*t that quite frankly I wish I hadn't seen.

Jimmy Bimmy:Wow, I saw some Sh*t that quite frankly I wish I hadn't seen. I wish I had some food.

?:Hey bub.

Jimmy Bimmy: ZOMG it it Wolverine as a Pawniard!

Wolverine: Wants some Appres.

Jimmy BImmy: Aw yee!

Wolverine: Bye Bub

Jimmy Bimmy: Bye Wolverine!

Jimmy Bimmy: Hey.. what is that thing noise thingy that is going on in the bush!

?:Want some dank Meme?

Jimmy Bimmy:Who're you?

Aidan (Pochyena):U thought it was enemy, but it was doggo aidan. Bamboozled again.

Jimmy Bimmy: Oh ok, you Doggo.

Aidan: Yee i am a Doggo.

JImmy Bimmy: wanna join my team?

Aidan:Fo Sho.

SO Jimmy Bimmy and Aidan joind the Team.

Jimmy Bimmy: We actualy don't have a name for our team what should we call our team.

Aidan: We should be "The Ultra Internet Joke Group".

JImmy Bimmy: oooooookay!

Next time Jimmy Bimmy and Aidan will escape from the cave, can they excape from the cace. find out in the next chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gabriel:Where am I?

Gabrian:Hell

Guubriel: Why are we in a cave?

Gabriel: I don't know

Jinx: Maybe we should explore.

So Gabrial, Guubriel, and Gabrian explored the cave and they tried to wanted find the way out of the cave or dsome sh*t like that.

?:Hey gurl, wanna F*ck?

Gabriel: None of us are gruls.

Purrugly: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS WITH MY POWER THAT I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE USES BOOBY BLAST!

Gabrian: *SCREAMS!

gABRRIEL: Ow that hart like FELL

Guubriel:NOOOOOOOO YOU HURT FURRIENDS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Suddenly warping through time and space bowser appeared

Then Guubriel evolved and BoocOOMe Lucario.

Purrugly: OH SH*T! I AM weak to IGHTING TYPING!

GUUBRIEL: I am going to hurt you badly Aura Sphere Kamahamahoooooooooooooooooo!

"I got Myarded!" Purrugly said Lustfully.  
"Thank you you saved me from the purrugly!" said Gabriel thankfully.  
Wow! Great job guubriel proud of you" said Gabrian.  
"Your welcome!"Gabriel replied. The group decided to continue through the cave and try to find out if and when if they leave the cave that they got stuck as specified earlier until.

meatwhile with a different group.

"So... woh do you think put us in hire in this cave said Jimmy Bimmy".  
" I do not nose, person put us here butt i do not know when the exit to here is" Aidan said wisely.  
" guead we shold just go to the rest of the cave and hope that we find something."Siad Jummy Bommy "Ok, but first leeeets get rooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiight! Into the news!Said Aidan retardedly.  
"Shut up, that channel is cancer!"said Gabriel rightously.  
Meanwhile with the a dirffert group

Gardevoir: I dont't know where I am.

Pogacchu: neither do I.

then pogachu and Gardevoir started to make love.

meanwhiel with a diffurent group.

Lopunny:Where are everybody!?

Cole: who knows? I certanly don't.

Koru: Nether dods me.

TO BE CONTINURED! 


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome bacl to tmy fanfiction booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooys!

Chapter 14

Arin: Ayy Jimmy Bimmy i founded the outher peeoples

Jimmy BImmy: YAY! now we can get out without the author having to wright about it because he's to lazy to wright about us getting out of the cave and that's why he hasn't written a new chapter in like 3 weeks.

Pogachu:Let's get out of her

Makayla: yurs.

The group walked qwickley to the back to town and they took 1 nanoseconds to get homo.  



	15. Chapter 15

AN: (HELLO everybody, I came now it tije to wriit fanfic sorry been gone for month back now)

The team had been back to town after toing tocave and meeting Ardin and now they at home and havvig fin with the weed

Pogachu: Yknow gys we been gone fo 6 weeks, maybe we would work wome wore?\

Jimmy Bimmy: Ayy Dan how are you doyng

Aidan: Not so good,,, A few months ago a friend of my died/

Sharon: whom is hat.

Aidan: his Harembe was name. I'm sad I miss him I want back...

Makayla: Do not sworry at all, we will get him back

Cole: Don't worry, I'm sure he's happy in nirvana

(PS Cole is a Buudist]

Gagriel: Me and Guubriel and Gabrian and Guubriel will be in our bedroom having it

Jimmy Bimmy: Okay

So the Gabtiel wre in there beddromm making lub

Koru: Hey there is nock on door I gwert it.

Koru; dor opened and It he open the dooor

?: I'm looking for Aidan

Koru: Okay come i...

Then ? busted through the door and ran into th e aodan wa s room in.

AIDAN: OH NO, HE IS MY EXGIRLDRIEND! kurrr THE oddish

Kurr: I here to reclaim Aidan booty

Jimmy Bimmy: Oh crap now I have to fight with mmy Alleys

Makayla: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Pogachu: Alright get im with a Bundertolt!

Pogachu then run up to the Kurr and Thunderbloted meanwhile Mr. Mime passed out from low blood sugar {he diabetic}

Jimmy Bimmy: HYDRO CANNON, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Kurr: DODGE kurr then dosged out of the way of the Hydro cannon and Thunderbolt

Kurr: SOLAR FLAIR!

every one got solar flairededed

Sharon:AHAHHAAAHHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAaaq

Makayla: Oh no he blindedd me.

Cole: Ouchy my eye

All Gabriel: WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Jimmy Bimmy:oh no

pogachu:: Nope

Koru:USA USA USSA USSA USSR USSR!

Kurr: HA HA Koru is russian now!

Cole: Are you okay

Koru: Da , ya v poryadke

Cole: Okay, so the only thing it did was incapacitate you, that good.

Jimmy Bimmy: we are all Icapacited

Kurr: Haha am I hrer to take Aidan

Aidan: Thing solar beam is Psychic type and I am a Poochyena who is a Normal type and Normal type is immune to Psychic

Aidan:Flame bite!

Kurr the Odish: HURK

Kurr: HAha ha that bearly hurk! Absorb

Aidan: OW ow owch owchy

Gabriel: Ayy Dan, take this!

Gabriel then threw a Blast Seed

"Thank you" Said Aiden Aidan then used the Blast seed and a GIANT of fire came out of his fire, and it hit kurr in the face

Kurr: Ow

Kurr: Damn you AIdan I will defeat you!

He ran

Makayla: YES you did it yayayayyay!

Sharon: Good

Koru: Vy menya i Koula dolzhny imet' seks vtroyem

Aidan:Sure

Cole:Yay!

Jimmy Bimmy: welp, have fun your three!

So everyone was happy and good and now they were all having a good time

AN: Ihope you liked this chapter!1! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17 Anime watching drugs

An: From now on it is writed normal

The gorup on the couch is watching anime on the couch with the group and they are watching one of the best animes of all time!"Wow" said Jimmy bimmy "this is one of the best animes of all time! what is it called again!?"  
"Boku No Pico" said Lopunny "Boku No Pico is good!" said Gabriel "It is one of the best animes of all time!"  
"Yeah! the climax is good" Said Aydan Very good" said Koru "I like it does not have any fanservice but still more than fansercive than FairyTale!" said Koruf I know said gardevoir "After this let us go an watch a anime name that is called "stop doing drugs you fat whore"?"  
"Sure" said Gabrian while he was listening to music called Calling to night on his radio that he had in his pocket playing very (For aesthetics please pay this song while you read this it is from meta gear sold peas walker)

Suddenly Gabriel busted in white a scared face on his look, "GUYS I SAW A PLACE THAT HAD A WEED BEING SOLD THERE!"  
"Weed is bad" said Gardevoir "we need to do something" said Koru "Yeah" Said Aidan So they all left to go outside and find the place and tell them to stop selling selling weed. they then found a building It was an old building that had a giant sign that was huge and that said "BUY WEED" and sometimes it changes to a sign that says "DON"T TELL THE COPS" "Is this the place that is selling weed" said Lopunny "Yeah, I think this is the place" said Gabriel so they went inside to the weed palace. There was a teenager Jiggly "can I help you bye wee?"said him "You need to stop selling weed" Said Gabriel "NO" said the jigglypuff then she used rollout and attacked them with it.  
"ow" SAID POGACHU "Thunderbolt!" said Pogachu "OWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWWOWOWOW" said Jigglypuff "DAMN they are goona get the cops and our take our weed!" said The Machoke then The Machoke punched Jimmy Bimmy with Machokes arm that was very strong then Jimmy Bimmy said "Owchie" and then use Hydropump from his very Blastoisy mouth and i t was very stornog.  
"HURK Damn it this is not good I need to kill them so that I do not lose my weed!" said Machoke Then the Machoke ran away like an effin' puss OH NO YOU DONT!1!1!111!11111111111111111111" said Gardevoir "Hypnosos!" then Gardevoir fired her lazer gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah AN: hahahahaaha Do you get my refrense?  
Then Machoke went to sleepy sleep.

Afterward the all left to find the cops and bring them to the factory builing.y

"Good job for find the buildinng that was selling weed, we nweeded to find the builing, we have been trying to find it for YEARS!  
"It okay! said Jimmy Bimmy Its a good thing that we found it. Weed is super baaad and is a drug."  
"Yeah" saidd Pogachu smoking a cigarettes "Why didn't people just smoke cigarettes they are heathyl and good for you!"  
So the group went home to hang and watch mror Pico No Boku.

TO BE CONINUED 


	17. Chapter 17

AN(Hello everybody! I havnt wreten ina long time but now i am going to write more often!)

The group wa s siuctting at home after they destkroyed the weed factory, they were watching anime again and they were talking to eachother and they were having lots of fun watching anime with eachother.

so how are you doing Pogachu?" said I am doing super good! I really really really good he said "That cool" said Koru I do not like this sshow that much but I think that that is okay because we are friends!" said Koru "What are we waching?" said Gabriel "we are waching Jojo Bizare adventure" said Gabriel Right now Gio Joestar is fighting Dio" Said Gabriel "I like this show said Koru"It has a good story and it dos not contradict its self "Yeah" Siad Gabrian " I think we should go into an dungeon and find some money because we are runninng out of it." Said Sharon The Lopunny I think we should too" said Makayla

and then the group decided that they should go to the a Msytery dungoen and find some money because they need it, they decided to go to "the cave of riches" because it has a lot of gold that they can sell.

"Wow! If ound some miney right outside the Cave!" said Jimmy Bimmy WATCH OUT IT IS A TRAP!1111!1!11! said Sharon OW do not grab that. Said a Meowth that the coin was attached to "HIGH JUMP KICK!" Said Sharon Sharon then kicked the Meowth and knocked him over "Owch that hurt I gonna use pay day on you" said Meowth coins then flew every where and got in Sharons eyes Ow my eyes said sharon Jimmy Bimmy then squirted water into Sharons eye and washed the coins out of Sharons eyes "Thank you Jimmy Bimmy" Said Sharon "Psychic" said Makayla and used Psychic energy on the Meowth causing him to explode "Good JOb" Said Makayla to Sharon "You're welcome" said Makayla to Sharon Yeah thank you" Said Jimmy Bimmy "You really saved my life" said Jimmy Bimmy "Your'e welcome" Said Makaya to Jimmy Bimmy "I glad you were able to help JImmy Bimmy Makayla" Said Guubriel "You're Welcome" said Makayle to Guubriel "Let's just go into the cave" said Cole "Okay" said Gabriel

Then they went into the cave of riches and they found lots of treasure and cool things like money and gold and golden rings and.  
"Hey we found a lot of stuff!' said Gabrian to Guubriel Yeah we did find a lot of stuff" said Guubriel then they all went home and watched more Jojo

"man that was really fun" said Cole to Koru Yeah it was very fun" said Koru "I really really really like that cave it is realy fun to go through and explore, it is really fun."

Then the group stayed at home and watched some jojos bizare adventure at home and they were really happy about watching Jojo. Even Guubriel, who said he didn't like it that much earllier in this Chapter

AN( I will try to write more of this chapter soon maybe next week" 


End file.
